Adventure time! (No not the show XD)
by Kiyarinnegan
Summary: A remake of the original Elgang quest except...The Elgang will be replaced with OCS! Read to see the adventures of the new Elgang as they travel around Elrios fighting phorus, wally soldiers, lizardmen, nasods, glitter demons, and shadow demons in various places.
1. OC Sign up

**Kiyo: NEW STORY~!**

**Everyone: WHAT?!**

**Kiyo: Yeppers~. It's an OC story too. :3 I erased my other one so...sorry to the author's OCs that were in it. DX But I made this new one for NEW OCs to enter! :D **

**Elsword: Who's the star~?**

**Megumi: ME!**

**Elsword: AW COME ON! QQ**

**Megumi: I never been a star before so shush~. ;3**

**Kiyo: So...if you want your OC to be in...here's the info you need. First post your OC name. Here's more info I need.**

**Personality: List EVERYTHING!**

**Race:**

**Gender:**

**Job class: Like say...Sword knight and Lord knight. Your OC will start as a base for now.**

**Skills: Lets say...5 for each class~.**

**Love interest: Your choice.**

**Kiyo: Am I forgetting anything...?**

**Megumi: Hmm...OH YEAH! DESCRIBE clothing VERY VERY well and three girls and four boys.**

**Kiyo: Yeah what she said..OH AND WEAPONS~!**

**Megumi: *giggles***

**Kiyo: I think that's all I have to say..So now enjoy a preview! :D**

* * *

**~Megumi's POV~**

I would train myself all day and night to find my best friend Kiyomaru. He had to leave for a very important mission and I tried to go with him, but he wouldn't let me. He didn't tell me where he was going in case I tried to follow him.

"I'm ready.." I said as I tied my long black hair in a ponytail and gathered my gear from my room and walked out the front door of my house. I walked through the small village of Ruben and to the training guild. I knocked on the door. I waited until someone opened the door.

"State your business here." A soldier in red armor appeared.

"I'm here to talk to Lowe."

"For...?" He asked.

"The job for stopping Banthus from stealing the El shard." He laughed a bit,

"YOU'RE GONNA STOP BANTHUS AND HIS BANDITS?! YEAH RIGHT!"

"I MUST! I WANT TO SAVE THE PEOPLE THAT I LOVE!" I demanded with fierce purple eyes.

"W-well come on in." He said nervously.

"Thank you." I did a small bow and entered the guild.

"He's in the back." The soldier said to me.

"Thank you for the information." I said kindly. I walked towards the back while hearing the sound of other people training on practice dummies. I saw the back door and knocked on it.

"Enter." Said a voice from inside. I opened the door and walked inside to see Lowe looking at a board full of information on stuff. He looked up at me. "Oh it's you Megumi. What do you want?"

"I WANT TO HELP TAKE DOWN BANTHUS AND HIS BANDITS TO TAKE BACK THE EL SHARD THAT HE STOLE!"

"I'm getting tired of this Megumi...I told you before, I won't let you until you have a group with you. It's suicide to stop him alone."

"But..."

"NO BUTS! THAT'S AN ORDER!" He pounded his fist on his desk.

"FINE I'LL SHOW YOU! I CAN BRING PEOPLE BACK WITH ME NO PROBLEM!"

"If you can...then I'll let you search for Banthus." I pointed my finger at him.

"Just you wait Lowe. I'll show you." I stormed out of his office and out of the training guild. "Now then...where to start?!" I said to myself as I looked upon the town of Ruben.

* * *

**Kiyo: And that's that! XD**

**Elsword: Damn cliffhangers...**

**Kiyo: X3 SO SIGN UP SIGN UP SIGN UP~!**

**Megumi: You've made your point...**


	2. Introductions

**Kiyo: I have decided the OCs!****  
**

**Megumi: But sad to say, we shall just introduce three OCs for now since Kiyo is planning it that way**

**Everyone: AW!**

**Kiyo: Those other guys shall be introuced in Elder. X3**

**Everyone but Kiyo: Why?**

**Kiyo: Because it's my story!**

**Everyone but Kiyo: Fine. =.= Just be a bit faster and stop making stories!**

**Kiyo: Ok ok...**

**Megumi: LET'S GO!**

**Kiyo: Oh one more thing! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ABOUT THE SHOW ADVENTURE TIME! THE ONLY THING I OWN ARE THE STORIES THAT I HAVE WRITTEN AND MY OCs! And my twinkies and cheeze itz :3**

* * *

**~Megumi's POV~**

"Now where am I going to find some people?" I said silently to myself. "Oh wait maybe some people in the training guild can help!" I started to run back towards the training guild when suddenly I had tripped over my own feet and fell on the ground on my chin. "Owie.."

"Are you ok?" A voice of a guy spoke above me. I flipped onto my back on the ground.

"Yeah I guess."

"Here let me help you up." He reached a hand down for me to grab. I grabbed his hand and pulled me up back to my feet.

"Thanks~!" I took a closer look at him. He had black hair that was somewhat spiky and cyan eyes. He's wearing a white vest, a black turtle neck shirt and white pants that reached to his knees. I saw that he was carrying a sword sheath at his side.

"What are you staring at~?" He asked while tiling his head.

"Oh nothing, say...Are you a fighter of some sort?" I asked.

"Yeah why?" He asked in response.

"Well I saw that you carry a sword and I need people to help me stop Banthus and take the El shard back." I brightly smiled at him. "So wanna help?" I asked while fluttering my eyelashes.

"Maybe~. Tell me your name first!" He demanded.

"Megumi Ehime. Now what's yours?"

"Ace Fire."

"That's a nice name."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome~!" I noticed that he had a small bell around his neck. It has little wings near the ring hole. It also has a cage in the shape of a sphere and inside is a white ball. I saw the word 'Hope' engraved on his bell/necklace thing. "That's an interesting...necklace you've got there."

"THANK YOU~! It was given to me by Angel Freeze~! She's my girlfriend." He giggled as he said it.

"G-girlfriend?" I said in shock.

"Mhm~! She's the most prettiest girl in the whole world."

"Aww~. Angel must be one lucky girl. So where is she now?" I asked.

"She was captured by unknown people...We was fighting for our lives and they surrounded us. They had knocked me out and took her." He began to tear up a little.

"Hey now...it'll be ok." I felt bad for him and gave him a hug.

"Thanks..I'm trying my best to find my lady though!"

"That's the spirit~!" I patted his head.

"I just decided..."

"Hmm..? About what?" I said with curiosity.

"I'll help you in your quest for making me feel better~."

"R-really?" I blinked as I said it.

"Mmhmm!" He stared at me.

"Why are you staring at me...?" I tilted my head a little.

"You have big boobies!" He giggled. My face turned red.

"WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT?!" I bonked him on the head while feeling furious.

"Owie..." He started rubbing his head.

"Come on!" I dragged him by the shoulder towards the training guild and plopped him in front of the entrance.

"Where are we..?" He asked.

"The training guild. I wanna find at least one more person before we start. Help me look please~." I batted my eyes at him.

"Fine fine." We both walked inside past the training guard and gazed upon the people that were practicing against training dummies.

"Hey what about her?" I pointed to the girl that was four feet and eleven inches tall that was practicing on a dummy. She had short black hair with two small pigtails on the side of her head, and blue eyes. She also had cuff earrings. She's wearing a red and black striped sleeve-less shirt decorated with zippers and chains. One of her arms was covered with a black arm warmer that had ribbons criss-crossing on the side and the other arm is covered with mesh and buckles. She's also wearing a black fish tailed skirt that's layered with mesh and lace. Her knee socks are both red and black that has stripes going up and down and going side ways with combat boots. She was using talons as a weapon.

"She seems ok~."

"Well don't just stand there." He nodded and Me and him walked over to her. "Hey there!" She struck with her talons and I pulled out my dagger from the sheath on my back and barely managed to blocked it. "Hey what was that for?!"

"Opps my bad. I didn't mean it. I thought you were a talking dummy for a second." She laughed awkwardly and rubbed the back of her head. I sighed a bit before placing the dagger back in the sheath.

"So what's your name?" I asked.

"Rayne..." She said quietly.

"You ok? You're kinda quiet."

"I'm ok...just-"

"You're short." Ace commented. I could see Rayne's body twitched a bit.

"DON'T CALL ME SHORT YOU!" She shouted at Ace. Ace giggled a bit like a kid and patted her head. She gritted her teeth. She looked like she was gonna hit him.

"Ace knock it off. Don't insult girls like that. I flicked him on the nose. Ace rubbed his nose slightly.

"Ow!" I rolled my eyes and turned to Rayne.

"You ok?"

"Yeah thanks~." She smiled slightly. I could feel like we were starting to be friends already.

"Are you gonna ask her or do I have to do it myself Megumi?" Ace asked in annoyance.

"Ask me what..?" Rayne tilted her head slightly.

"Well you know Lowe here?" I asked.

"Yeah kinda." She replied.

"Well I want to defeat Banthus and take back the El shard from him so that the villagers of Ruben don't have to suffer."

"Um.." She paused for a few moments before she decided to answer. "Sure. I'm getting bored here anyways so...I'll come with you to help."

"YAY~!" I tried to hold down an urge to glomp so I gave her a hug instead.

"Does she always do this..?" She asked Ace.

"Don't know. I just met her as well." He goofy smiled. "We need to find another guy. It feels awkward traveling with two girls." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Fine~. Wimp." Ace stuck his tongue out at me as well. "Now let's see..." I took good at everyone in the room carefully. I saw a peticular guy that was five feet and 9 inches tall. He's wearing long brown pants and brown shoes. He wears a brown jacket with white fur accents at the end of his sleeves, collar and front. He's also wearing a brown checkered scarf and brown gloves and carries a brown delivery bag. On his head is a brown cap with metal accents at the side. He has Brown eyes and medium long blonde hair. He was punching the dummie like it was nothing. _'This guy's interesting...'_ I thought as I walked over to him. He noticed me and stopped fighting.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Yeah hi um..How do you feel about going on an assignment with me and two other people to stop Banthus from escaping with the El shard?" I pointed at the other two that were yelling at each other.

"Why are you short?" Ace asked Rayne.

"STOP CALLING ME SHORT!"

"Sorry but...you just are." She stomped on his foot in response. "OW!"

"You guys..." I sighed.

"Sure I'll join. You guys sound like a fun group of people."

"Cool~." I smiled a bit. "What's your name?" I asked him.

"Grind. The name is Grind." He replied.

"That's a cool name! My name is Megumi and the two that are shouting at each other are Rayne and Ace."

"Ha ha. This'll be fun." He rubbed his hands slightly.

"Don't you have any weapons?"

"Nope, just my fists and this bag!" He said proudly.

"...Well all right then I suppose.."

"Shorty shorty short~!" Ace teased.

"SHUT UP JERK!" She kicked him right in the privates. He grunted in pain and fell to the ground.

"Ow..." I sighed slightly.

"Well those two are certainly energetic." Grind commented.

"I know right?" Me and Grind both laughed at what I said. I picked up Ace and placed him back on his feet. "Stop fighting with each other you two and get along."

"But..." They said in unison.

"No buts!" I said in anger.

"Fine.."

"Let's introduce ourselves ok~?" They all nodded. "I'm Megumi Ehime and I'm a half-elf who's 16 years old. Like that." I said with a smile.

"I'm Grind Wydlefra and I'm 14 who's just a human." Grind nodded to Ace.

"I'm Ace Fire and I'm half-dragon that's 17 years old~." He nodded to Rayne.

"I'm Rayne that's only a human and 14 years old!" She said proudly. We shook hands with each other and walked down to Lowe's office with Ace having difficutly since he was damaged down in his sacred spot. I marched in his office first and then the others followed. I went right up to Lowe's desk.

"Well I got some awesome people with me. Can we take on Banthus now?" I asked.

"Hmm..." Lowe paused for a few moments to inspect my comrades. "Yes you may go. Four is better than one. Now go get Banthus!"

"Yes Sir Lowe!" The four of us said in unison and marched out the door and out of the training guild. Lowe watched them go out the door.

"Good luck Megumi and friends." He closed the door and went back to work. We approached the edge of Ruben village and looked out into the forest.

"Banthus." I started.

"Is." Then Grind

"Going." Then Ace.

"Down!" Rayne finished. We all looked at each and ran into Ruben forest side-by-side with each other. _'I'll make you proud Kiyomaru.'_ I thought with a big smile on my face as we began our search for the bandit.

* * *

**Kiyo: Yeah! Finished! So er...did I do ok CodeAngel, Helringo, and WitchOfMadness? ^^;**

**Eve: Be patient Kiyo.**

**Elsword: I WISH YOU WOULD'VE LET US IN! DX**

**Kiyo: WELL TOO DAMN BAD! You're in my other stories aren't ya~?**

**Elsword: Meh...**

**Kiyo: So be honest guys. Did I do ok? :'D Once again I apologize for it being short...**


End file.
